Play
by MikaylaAnnabeth
Summary: "Let. Me. Out." She barked. Luke stood again. "I'll make you a deal, Thals. If I help you up here—you have to kiss me." Thalia gets stuck in a ditch and asks Luke for help! Thuke! Funny!


"Luke, Ανάθεμα αυτό! Help me out!" Thalia yelled at the fourteen year-old boy standing a few feet above her.

While she was searching the camp area for somewhere to bathe, she had walked straight into a ditch. It was an accident of course, and she'd been in there for at least an hour till Luke had come looking for her. And now he wouldn't help her out, because she was being "disrespectful" to her "elder". So that sat glaring at each other for a few minutes before she got rather impatient and started to tell him off again.

"Not until you are proven to be respectful to your elder." He said with a smirk as he crossed his arms. Thalia uselessly clawed at the gravel. She was too short, and the ditch was too deep. He was playing with her—he tended to do that a lot. It was quite funny to watch her mentally rip him apart.

"As soon as I get up there, you should run if you want to live." She growled.

"All you have to do is be respectful…." He warned.

"Luke Callestan—you know I don't give a Ανάθεμα about being respectful! Now help me outta here!" she said as she tried to jump to get to the same stupid level he was at. "I'm hungry, and thirsty, and I wanna kill you! So help me out of this flippin' thing!" she continued as she attempted to grab his leg. He stepped out of the way.

"I'm your elder. Be grateful, grasshopper. I'm teaching you a lesson." He said as he knelt down to her level. He smiled at her furious expression. Even now—with dirt in her silky black hair, smudge makeup around her eyes, dirty black short-shorts, and a ripped black Pink Floyd tee shirt—she looked beautiful. Her electric blue eyes danced with annoyance, and her freckles grew more and more noticeable along her cheekbones.

"I'm no Ανάθεμα grasshopper! I'm a freakin' twelve year-old girl, who's stuck in this Ανάθεμα ditch, asking an κώλο to help me up! Now let me up!" she yelled.

"Grasshopper. You mustn't use profanities in a sentence directed to your elder. That is considered disrespectful." He grinned.

"Let. Me. Out." She barked.

Luke stood again. "I'll make you a deal, Thals. If I help you up here—you have to kiss me." he smirked teasingly.

She was shocked. "Wha—huh? Ανάθεμα αυτό, Luke you don't make any sense! Fine! Whatever! Just get me outta here!" she yelled impatiently. He grinned and extended a hand. She quickly grasped it and he hoisted her light body up.

"Thanks." She sighed before tearing off in the opposite direction with a mischievous smile. He took off after her.

"σκύλα!" he yelled with a smile as he raced after her.

She was fast—a little faster than Luke, actually. She easily dodged the trees, and laughed as she looked back at his smiling face.

"Sometimes you have to be one to get what you want!" she exclaimed as she ran behind a tree. Luke took his place on the other side. They slowly circled it, grinning excitedly. They loved challenges—it didn't matter if they were against your best friend. They were fun.

Luke was determined to get his end of the deal, so as soon as she was distracted for the slightest millisecond—he leaped.

They landed on the ground with a THUD! He pinned her arms above her head and she playfully stuck her tongue out at him. His legs were on either side of her slim body and they didn't speak as he swooped down and captured her lips with his.

She grinned in the kiss. His lips were soft and warm—welcoming. They felt perfect, as he ran a hand through her hair. Her arms were still neatly pinned above her.

Seconds later, he broke he kiss with a grin. She mirrored his expression as he helped her up.

Thalia was mischievous—so as soon as she caught an idea, she acted upon it. She slowly placed on his chest, and leaned in again. When their lips were centimeters apart, she used all of her upper body strength—and pushed him in the ditch.

The look he had on his face was absolutely priceless. Thalia fell on the ground with tears running down her cheeks, she was laughing so hard. He glared at her shaking figure.

After several minutes, Thalia got up and smirked at him—before happily skipping away.

"Love you!" she called out with a smile—it was one of their stupid jokes.

"Love you, too." he sighed and started his struggle to get out, with a smile.

Thalia and Luke—they'd be best friends forever—no matter what.


End file.
